


When The Sun Rises

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t want to leave, i never want to leave her, especially this way... i’m going to miss her obviously, but... it will feel like forever until i can come back. Niemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Rises

Daylight is streaming through the window and painfully onto my eyelids as i wake up to the sounds of birds in the trees outside and also the roaring of New York City traffic down below.

“Noooo...” I moan pitifully and quietly, trying to hide my face inside the pillow to try to make myself wake up and it’s still night. I don’t want it to be morning yet because i don’t want to leave.

A sigh in slumber comes from next to me and i roll over, looking over the very reason of why i want to stay so badly.

Her hair, a tussle of red and brown was fanned out on the pillow, long and shining in the morning sunlight. Her eyes were closed and her piercing stood out from her relaxed face as i knew she was happy as her shell pink lips were smiling in her dreams as well as here where i can see.

The dress she wore the night before was carelessly flung into a corner, residing it’s place with my jacket and tie. Her high heels and my dress shoes were by the door and my pants and shirt were on top of the dresser mirror, how the hell we’d managed to throw our clothes so far in this large room was a mystery to me.

All that was left on our bodies was our underwear, save her because i noticed her earrings were still in.

I know i only have a little amount of time to be with her because i’m leaving in a few hours and she can’t come with me. America is her home and Britain is mine, i can’t take her away from here, not just because it’s impossible, but also the media don’t know about us. Nobody and we'd like to keep it that way.

I sigh to myself sadly as i slip my arm from around her and get out of the bed, holy fuck it’s cold! maybe i should... no Nialler no... you can’t, you have to go back to your and Harry’s room before he wakes up and before you lose your mind or she wakes up and notices you’re leaving.

I start pulling around to find my clothes, putting my pants back on since there is no way i’m walking down the hallway in boxers and it’s freezing! I swear even Mulliger isn’t this cold! I get my shoes off the ground and about about to walk out the door when i turn around and look at her again.

I watch her sleep and my heart is breaking a bit on the inside, I don’t want to leave, i never want to leave her, especially this way... i’m going to miss her obviously, but... it will feel like forever until i can come back. At least that’s what i think.

I put down my things and pull the covers back over her, watching silently as she snuggles into them and her pillow, oblivious to the fact i’m leaving. I pick up my things and walk to the door, exiting after taking one last look at her. I’m going to miss her... i know it.

 

I’m just getting on the plane when it happens, out of the blue, no warning whatsoever.

I couldn’t stop thinking about her since i left the hotel, remembering and still feeling the heartache that i had with every step futher away from her room. I got back before harry woke though, he has a killer hangover so i know he wouldn’t have even known i’d gone to hers for the night.

Louis is suspicious and he’s got Zayn on his side, questioning me on what i did, but Liam keeps telling them to lay off as i don’t want to answer.

I’ve just settled down to my seat next to Liam when my phone starting blaring “Skyscraper”, i know exactly who i programmed that for.

I hurriedly opened up the phone, cheeks going red at the guys confused stares and went to my messages and there was a new one. From her.

**Miss you already, come back soon Niall. I’ll be waiting ;) I love you.**

I quickly open a new message box to avoid Liam reading over my shoulder and type my five word message, hitting send before Liam could read it, much to his annoyance.

I snuggle down into my seat and pretend to fall asleep, listening to the bantering around my from the guys with only five words in my head, the same i just sent her way.

**I love you too Demi. :)**


End file.
